Vander Faust
' Vander Faust' is the son of two low level commoners from a village west of Tree Hill, and following his becoming a Dragon Knight he became the Patriarch of House Faust. Vander Faust was born to nothing, and at the age of fourteen grew disgusted with the poverty of his family in the farm they had west of Tree Hill, and left home for Tree Hill with his younger brother and the two would never return home again. Vander would go to the Battle of Lyons with the Lucernian Army alongside his brother and during the fighting his brother fell during the retreat and he was left alone to return to Tree Hill. History Early History Vander Faust was born to nothing, and at the age of fourteen grew disgusted with the poverty of his family in the farm they had west of Tree Hill, and left home for Tree Hill with his younger brother and the two would never return home again. War in France Main Article : War in France The Orcs breaking out of Hispania caused a massive amount of chaos to spread throughout Europe. At first like many of the members of the Kingdom of Lucerne he looked at it with little importance as he was dealing with a lot of the leadership issues that were going alongside with him taking over from his father. He was pushed in different directions by his council of which some wanted him to stay completely out of the talk of assistance as they didn't want to waste energy protecting their rival in the Roman Empire. While this happened though it was Draco Highmore that would romanticize the protection of the land from the rampaging forces of the Orcs, and thus it was without anyone realizing it that Bill Lovie was becoming very interested in saving the land from the Orcs. A council was held in the French City of Lyon. As king of one of the mighty kingdoms of Europe he attended the council. Council of Lyons Main Article : Council of Lyons Bill Lovie traveled to the Bretonian city of Lyons where he met with the leadership of the European human Kingdoms where they would decide the direction they were all going to take. Bill was strongly on the side of the Bretonians and was fully on board with a completely all in mentality on the part of the humans of Europe. The meeting would go especially well, and would lead to a massive combined human and Dwarf force that would head towards the Lyons area, and take part in the Battle of Lyons. Battle of Lyons Main Article : Battle of Lyons The opening to the battle would begin with the Human armies moving into position around the besieged city. The commanders in charge had placed a strategy of encirclement with the largest army in the Romans facing what was the strongest section of the Orcs, and the second strongest in The Empire facing the east side. With this strategy the element of surprise was the most important aspect, and this was mainly due to the fact that the Orc besieging army had well over a million orcs in it. The human alliance was almost six hundred thousand but no where near big enough to compete without an ambush. There is much speculation as to what happened in the Roman lines, and the fact that very few survived, and those that did do not speak of it doesn't help things. It is believed by most that the Romans believed they could take the army without the Bretonian, Lucernian, and Alcase assistance and because of this they begin bombarding the Orc lines. This attack did heavy damage to the closest Orc forces, but it also alerted the whole sieging force that they were surrounded. With the Orcs now at full alert they ignored the city of Lyons and simply charged the nearest human they could find, which meant that the million plus orcs were now charging as one massive pack, and the entire ambush was a failure. Return to Lucerne Following the violence and hopelessness that he felt and saw during the War in France, Bill began to lose his grasp on his humanity. The ride back from the battle was perhaps the true nail in the coffin as he was riding with a broken hear-ted Roman soldier by the name of Pablius Reeter. It was on the escape from France when the true moment of Bill Lovie's life would come. This was the moment where the fork in the road for Bill appeared, and fate decided to involve Pablius Reeter. Pablius Reeter was a Roman soldier that survived the battle but watched as three of his children, and his father did not. In this kind of emotional state it wasn't shocking when he was beyond pessimistic. After two weeks of walking with Pablius Reeter Bill and the survivors of the Lucerne army arrived at the edges of the Lucerne Kingdom. When the group arrived in Lucerne, there was sadness, but also happiness that at least some had survived. Bill went to his family, and attempted to find peace again, but he was quite dramatically changed by the things he'd seen as well as the words spoken by Pablius. Each night as Kathy fell deeper into depression, Bill would sneak to the Lovie family library and searched their books for some sort of answer to how to escape his growing madness. Mystism Main Article : Mystism It was during one of these searches of the House Lovie library that he found a book that would change his mind for good, and set the Kingdom of Lucerne in a tailspin. He would begin searching in the locked section of the House Lovie library, and discovered Mystism which was a book hidden by William Lovie due to its historical connection with darkness and evil. Not knowing the true depths of the book's evil Bill Lovie became obsessed with the book and for months he would spend every night reading the book over and over again. Each time he read the book his mind became more wrapped up in the things he learned about Magi. While before reading the book he had no connection to the Fade and was of level 0 in terms of Magi, following the reading of the book he would begin to have an increasingly powerful connection to the Fade as the book opened his connection simply through the words on the page. He saw less and less hope in victory in the conventional way, and believed that only through his growth in Magi power would the Kingdom ever survive, It was during this time that he founded the Circle of Magi, and went about its expansion into a organization that would be the hand in all of his endeavors. Family Members Relationships Category:People Category:Human Category:House Faust Category:Patriarch Category:Dragon Knight Category:Goth